


Even The Blind See Better

by Musicalmadness37



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicalmadness37/pseuds/Musicalmadness37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox is sick of Coco and Velvet not seeing that the other likes them so he decides to do something about it.</p>
<p>Cross posted on FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even The Blind See Better

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inpired by A Gem of an Accomplice by Paradoxikalli. If you like crosshares I recommend checking her fics out.

Fox was sick of it. He was blind and even he could see that Coco and Velvet liked each other yet somehow they couldn't leaving Fox in the situation he was currently stuck with.

 

Both Velvet and Coco were sitting in the dorm with Velvet on her bed near the door and Coco sitting at her desk. Usually the dorm would be full of chatter between the pair but over the last week the talking had become less and less creating an awkward tension whenever the pair were together.

 

Velvet had started falling for Coco sometime during her first year but had only figured out what she was truly feeling the last couple weeks which led to the current predicament.

 

Velvet was barely able to talk to Coco since she worked out her feelings. Whenever Coco would walk by, Velvet would become a stuttering, blushing mess which caused Coco feeling awful.

 

Coco had fallen for Velvet early on in their teams creation but was a lot better hiding it then Velvet. Since Velvet started blushing and stuttering around her, Coco though that Velvet had found out and was embarrassed of her or that she was scared of Coco.

 

The silence had been driving Fox mad and Yatsuhashi wasn't a great deal of help as the giant was usually meditating or silently studying when he was around. This left Fox with no other option but to take some very drastic measures.

 

The next day Fox waited until Coco and Velvet left the dorm to head to their first class for the day before approaching Yatsuhashi.

 

“Hey Yatsu I need your help.” Fox said as he sat down facing where he assumed the giant was.

 

“How can I help you Fox?” Yatsuhashi asked, still meditating.

 

Fox realised that Yatsuhashi was a bit more to his left then he originally thought. He shifted slightly so he was facing his friend. “Well i don't know about you but i'm sick of Coco and Velvet tip toeing around each other so I plan to fix it.” Fox stated, now laying on his back looking at the ceiling.

 

“I agree that I wish our teammates to see eye to eye but how do you intend to accomplish that.” Yatsuhashi asked sagely.

 

“Well I need you to help me find a few items in the dorm then I'm going to put them in a situation where they can't deny it anymore.” Fox informed.

 

“Do you believe it's wise for us to be meddling in our teammates love life's like that?” Yatsuhashi asked as he rose from the floor.

 

“First of it's me who’s meddling and second I couldn't give a rats ass if they hate me for this later as long as I don't have to deal with this awkward tension i'm happy.” Fox said now staring unintentionally staring directly at Yatsuhashi.

 

“I will help you.” Yatsuhashi sighed, knowing there was no point to arguing once Fox set his mind to something. “If your plan fails I was not involved.”

 

“fine by me.” Fox shrugged as he got off the floor to help search using his semblance.

 

Fox's semblance was a huge help when it came to fighting. His semblance created a visual of the area around him similar to a bat's sonar if it was set off every fraction of a second allowing him to ‘see’ everything around him. Between his semblance and his heightened hearing Fox was deadly in combat and made it through general life without his eyes being a problem. The downside was that his semblance didn't allow him to see small details like writing or signs which had led to an unfortunate incident during his first combat class when he accidently walked into the girl's locker room instead of the boys, something that Coco had helped make sure would never happen again.

 

After twenty minutes of searching the dorm Yatsuhashi had found two of Velvets scrapbooks and Coco's diary.

 

Velvet kept scrapbooks full of images she had taken for fun with her camera and drawings she would do when she had some downtime. One day when she had been drawing Yatsuhashi had asked what the drawing was about which caused Velvet to become a stuttering mess similar to when Coco would try to talk to her, leading Fox to believe that Velvet had been drawing Coco at the time. As for Coco’s diary, Fox had once heard Coco scribbling something down in the book in the early hours of the morning when the rest of the team was asleep. When Fox asked what she was writing about Coco stuttered her response, something Coco never did even when talking to Velvet. If there was anywhere Fox could find something to show that Coco loved Velvet as much as Velvet loved Coco it was there.

 

Now equipped with what he needed, Fox left the dorm to find a more willing assistant then Yatsuhashi as he was busy warning Fox of everything that could go wrong if he ended up just.making Coco angry.

* * *

 

As Fox reached the courtyard out the front of Beacon Academy he could hear the sounds of fast paced footsteps and the smell of roses and cookies and there was only one student who smelt like that.

 

“Hey Rose hold up a sec.” Fox called as the leader of team RWBY approached him.

 

“Hi Fox.What's up?” Ruby asked, now standing in front of the older huntsmen.

 

“I need some help with making a few copies of some stuff. You free to help me out?” Fox asked.

 

“Sure.” Ruby replied as the pair started walking towards the library.

 

Once they had reached the library the pair walked over to a secluded area, as per Fox's request, and started going through the books to find what Fox was looking for.

 

“So I need you to go through these and find any with Coco and Velvet.” Fox said, handing the books to Ruby.

 

After a few moments of nothing but the sound of pages turning Ruby dropped the book she was looking through with a high pitched eep.

 

“You ok red?” Fox asked, turning slightly to face Ruby.

 

“T-there's some l-lewd drawings i-in there.” Ruby stuttered.

 

Fox assumed that the small redhead was blushing like mad from how she was stuttering.

 

“Of Coco and Velvet?” Fox asked, hoping that it was as that would definitely help his plan.

 

They sat in silence for a few moments as Fox waited for a reply.

 

“Uhh Red I can't see if you're nodding or not remember.” Fox said with a bit of sass, knowing that the redhead would be embarrassed for forgetting.

 

“Y-yeah they are.” Ruby replied, still feeling very awkward with the current situation.

 

“Oh this is perfect.” Fox laughed before sliding Coco's diary towards Ruby. “Ok I need you to find any mention of Cocos feelings for Velvet.”

 

“Fox what's this all about?” Ruby asked, now less embarrassed as Velvets scrapbook was closed. 

 

“My two idiot teammates have fallen hard for each other but are too blind to see it. So i'm giving them a helpful shove.”  Fox replied nonchalantly.

 

“But won't they be mad with us for doing this?” Ruby queried, sounding very nervous to Fox.

 

“At this point I don't really care if they are mad at me. Dont worry I wont tell them you were involved.so lets keep this between us.” Fox said as he shrugged his shoulders.

 

Once Ruby had helped Fox copy the necessary drawings and writings the pair split up with Ruby heading back to her dorm and Fox heading to his next destination.

 

Having put the copies of Velvet's photos and drawings in one envelope and Coco's diary entries about Velvet in another, Fox headed off towards one of the spare dorms used for if a student needed to be separated from their team. These dorms were usually not used, however there was a rare case every now and then of a racist who took it too far with a faunus teammate. Unlike the normal dorm doors these had a deadbolt on the outside to stop the student from hurting anyone else

* * *

 

Fox's plan was to leave the envelopes for Coco and Velvet in the room and lock both of them in the dorm until they either worked out their feelings or everything went wrong and Coco was angry enough to kick down the door which would probably end with Fox in the infirmary for a while. It was cliché but the thing about clichés was that they worked.

 

All that was left now was to place the envelopes in the dorm and wait for the girls to finish their classes.

* * *

 

Coco was fed up. Her classes had been boring and Velvet still wouldn't talk to her. Coco had planned to tell Velvet how she felt this week but then Velvet started acting weird.

 

As she approached her team's dorm Coco saw Fox and Velvet standing outside the door.

 

“Lock yourself out again Foxy?” Coco asked in her usual sassy tone.

  
  


“Nah I was waiting for you to get here. Got something to show you both.” Fox replied, not turning to face Coco

 

“Well lead on Foxy.” Coco said as she started following Fox and Velvet.

 

Fox led the unsuspecting pair towards the spare dorm. No one had said anything since they had left their dorm and the silence was irritating Fox.

 

_ The fact it even got this bad is ridiculous let alone that i've had to intervene.  _ He thought as they approached the door to the dorm Fox had set up 

 

“In there.” Fox said, pointing towards the open door of the dorm.

 

Velvet and Coco walked into the dorm one after another and started looking for whatever Fox had to show them. Once they were both inside the dorm, Fox slammed the door and locked the deadbolt.

 

“The hell Fox?” Coco yelled as she spun on her heel to see the closed door.

 

“Here's the deal. There are two envelopes in there with you. One with each of your names on it. Look at the contents of the envelope and then work out your goddamn problems with each other. After that i'll let you out.” Fox called from the other side of the door.

 

There was silence for a few moments before a loud crash was heard that Fox assumed was Coco trying to break the door down.

 

“Ain't gonna work Coco you know what these rooms are for.” Fox called as he sat down on the floor next to the door, resting his head on the wall.

 

Now Coco was pissed. Her own teammate had locked her in a room and wouldn't let her out.

 

“You're dead when I get out of here Fox.” Coco growled as she walked over to the envelopes on the ground.

 

She grabbed both envelopes and handed Velvet the one labeled with her name before tearing into it. Inside were drawings of her from Velvets scrapbooks. Some of them were just of Coco sitting at her desk studying or walking around campus. Others however were quite sexy of herself and Velvet. 

 

Seeing these brought  a deep red blush to spread across Cocos cheeks. As she peeled her eyes away from the drawings to look at Velvet she saw in her hands were pages that looked to be from her diary.

 

The room was silent for minutes as both girls processed what each of the pages meant. Finally after ten minutes of silence Velvet spoke up

 

“S-So You l-love me?” Velvet stuttered, unable to look Coco in the eye.

 

“More than you could ever know.” Coco replied, her voice filled with confidence and caring. “from the look of these drawings i'd say it's mutual”

 

A dark blush spread across Velvets face as she saw what Coco was holding. Too embarrassed to reply Velvet just nodded her head.

 

“Is that why you got so nervous every time I was around?” Coco asked as she slowly moved closer towards Velvet and removing her sunglasses.

 

Velvet continued to nod, still unable to look at Coco. It wasn't until she felt Cocos hand on her chin that she looked into Cocos brown eyes.

 

Slowly the pair inched together until their lips finally met. The kiss only lasted for a few moments but for each of them it felt like a lifetime.

 

Once both girls broke away, Coco pressed her forehead against Velvets.

 

“So.” Coco said, still looking into Velvets eyes.

 

“So?” Velvet replied, unsure of what to say.

 

Coco breathed in and closed her eyes, trying to get her nerves under control, before opening them again.

 

“Would you go out with me Velvet?” Coco asked, scared of what Velvets answer may be.

 

“Y-You mean like your girlfriend?” Velvet queried, hoping this wasn't some dream.

 

Coco just smiled and nodded as a reply, to overcome by the situation to speak.

 

“Yes.” Velvet said as she wrapped Coco in a bear hug, tears of joy threatening to break free.

 

The new couple stood there for a few moments embracing one another before Coco finally broke the silence.

 

“Ok Fox you can open the door everything's fixed.” Coco called breaking away from Velvet for a moment, only to place her arm around Velvets shoulders in a sideways hug.

 

The door creaked open as Fox walked in looking very smug about his plan working.

 

“Pull this type of shit again Foxy and i'll kick your ass.” Coco stated, sounding angry but smiling at Fox the entire time.

 

“Yeah yeah whatever. I'm just glad that awkward tensions gone.” Fox said as he turned and headed towards his dorm leaving the new couple in the dorm.

 

**In team RWBY’s dorm.**

 

Ruby had spent most of the day, after helping fox, on her bunk cuddling Zwei and Yang was starting to get worried. She slowly approached the bed and pulled the curtain back.

 

“Rubes what's wrong.” Yang quietly asked.

 

“W-Well Fox asked me to help him w-with photocopy some things and some of them were really lewd.” Ruby replied, clearly traumatised by what she had seen.

 

Yang gave Ruby a hug before quietly walking out of the dorm. Once outside she stormed down the hallway towards team CFVY's dorm to teach Fox a lesson.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Coco may not be mad at Fox but Yang sure is.
> 
>  
> 
> So this is my first attempt at writing a new couple's first kiss so please don't tear me up too badly if it's not great.
> 
>  
> 
> To anyone who has read A Day In The Life Of Renora or Don't Mess With Cocos Bunny there is a third part that I am working on that follows Jaune and Pyrrha on there day out and I hope to have that out soon but writers blocks sucks.
> 
>  
> 
> As Always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please leave a review or pm me so I can make this story and any future stories I write better. Thanks for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights reserved by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)


End file.
